BABYHYUN- Daejae ShortFict
by Cheonsa7
Summary: "Kau keterlaluan Jung Daehyun! Apakah kau tak sadar betapa khawatirnya aku melihat kondisimu sekarang hah? Apa kau juga membutakan diri akan kecemasan Babyz kepadamu Jung Daehyun?"


**BABYHYUN**

**DAEJAE ShortFict**

**Warning: Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Thypo's/Bahasa yang ngawur dan No Edit! Oke?**

**So...**

**Don't Like**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mexico,30/10/2014

at 01;28

Youngjae bangkit perlahan dari posisi berbaringnya,sejenak ia melirik kearah ranjang seberang,dimana sang Leader group mereka yang sudah lebih dulu pergi kealam mimpi.

Ia menghela nafas panjangnya, bahkan sang Leader mereka yang terkenal dengan sebutan'T**ak kenal lelah**'pun memilih mengistirahatkan diri.

Ya,semua juga tahu jika,demi kesehatan para member, TS memutuskan untuk menunda semua jadwal B.A.P,mulai dari jadwal LOE Attack South Amerika,Japan Tour hingga jadwal comeback mereka yang awalnya akan dirilis bulan depan.

Kembali ia menghela nafas panjangnya,sejujurnya ia merasa lega bisa merasakan Break Time yang cukup panjang ,namun itu berarti mereka juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Babyz dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka manggung sebelum memulai masa istirahat itu.

Entahlah... Hari ini ia benar benar merasa kacau,rasa berat untuk meninggalkan Babyz-_walau hanya untuk sementara_- terasa sangat menyiksanya. Belum lagi, permasalahan sang kakak yang kecelakaan kemaren.

Tak mau terus menerus larut dalam kekalutannya, Youngjae memilih untuk keluar kamar. Mungkin udara dingin kota Mexico malam ini bisa membuat pikirannya lebih tenang.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sang Leader itu perlahan,tak mau sang Appa bangun dan menghardiknya karena tak segera pergi beristirahat.

Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya lega begitu ia selesai menutup pintumya kembali. Mengulas senyum tipisnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Dan satu satunya tujuan yang ada dibenaknya adalah Cafetaria yang berada dilantai dasar dihotel tempat mereka menginap itu.

Dan langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu lift,sekilas ia melirik seorang pria yang juga tengah menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka. Dan tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ia mendengus kesal,bahkan pria itu sama sekali tak menoleh kearahnya.

Tak lama kemudian,pintu lift itupun terbuka dan mereka berduapun masuk kedalam lift kosong itu.

"Jadi,selarut ini masih belum tidur dan justru keluar kamar. Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu Jung Daehyun?"tanya Youngjae dengan dingin pada orang yang tak lain adalah Daehyun itu.

Ia menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sementara Daehyun sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya pelan,seolah suaranya begitu berharga untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan namja manis disampingnya itu.

.

.

.

" Jadi,apa alasanmu hingga kau tidak tidur dan malah keluar kamar huh? Apa masih kurang kau membuat kami khawatir pada kondisimu Jung Daehyun?"Youngjae mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Youngjae ah..."jawab Daehyun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penghuni Cafetaria yang tampak lengang itu,hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih bercakap cakap dan juga pelayan Cafetaria itu sendiri tentunya.

Ya,Youngjae memilih menyeret Daehyun untuk ikut dengannya ke Cafetaria sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari lift. Dan tentu saja Daehyun tidak menolak ajakan itu.

"Oh jadi jika kau tidak bisa tidur lalu bisa seenaknya keluar kamar,berjalan ?!"Youngjae semakin kesal. Ia kembali menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan seolah ingin melempar namja itu jauh jauh.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya keluar sebentar Youngjae ah... Kenapa harus semarah itu padaku eoh?"rajuk Daehyun sambil meraih lengan Youngjae.

"Kau keterlaluan Jung Daehyun! Apakah kau tak sadar betapa khawatirnya aku melihat kondisimu sekarang hah? Apa kau juga membutakan diri akan kecemasan Babyz kepadamu Jung Daehyun?"Youngjae semakin marah,ditepisnya tangan Daehyun dengan kasar dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku tahu dan sebenarnya aku juga khawatir pada mereka YoungJae ah..."jawab Daehyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Youngjae.

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya,"Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan eoh? Bukankah kau sudah melihat, jika reaksi Babyz mendengar kita menunda semua jadwal itu tak seperti apa yang kau cemaskan selama ini huh? Mereka justru lega dan memberi dukungan penuh pada keputusan management."tanyanya penasaran sambil membenarkan letak kepala Daehyun dipundaknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud Youngjae ah..."jawab Daehyun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Euh? Lalu?"Youngjae semakin penasaran. Karena setahunya,beberapa hari yang lalu Daehyun sangat cemas akan Babyz yang akan meninggalkannya jika mereka menunda semua jadwal untuk beristirahat.

Daehyun menegakkan kepalanya dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursinya. Lalu menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Youngjae.

Youngjae menerima gadget itu dengan tak mengerti, lalu menatap Daehyun untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Bukalah... Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."perintah Daehyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Dengan penuh tanda tanya,akhirnya Youngje membuka ponsel itu dan matanya langsung disuguhi beberapa baris mention yang dikirim Babyz pada Daehyun. Mention yang menanyakan tentang arti nama 'Babyhyun' pada bio Twitternya.

Masih belum mengerti,Youngjae memilih menelusuri satu demi satu mention itu.

Dan matanya seketika melebar saat membaca sebuah mention bertuliskan _"Woaahhh... BTS,EXO K,dan B.A.P bertemu dibandara dan mereka akan mengisi acara yang sama. Pasti Daehyun Appa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan anak dan istrinya! Makanya dia mengganti bio twitternya dengan nama Babyhyun. Daehyun appa cepat sembuh yaa"_

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa mereka mengatakan kau senang bertemu anak dan istrimu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan HyunFams seperti yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya?"tanya Youngjae bertubi tubi.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi? Haahh! mereka memang keterlaluan. Aku mengganti bio Twitterku dengan nama Babyhyun itu bermaksud untuk meyakinkan Babyz jika aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka. Dan B.A.P tidak akan bubar seperti yang mereka isukan."seru Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dan jika sudah seperti ini,aku bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk meyakinkan Babyz bahwa maksud dari nama Babyhyun itu adalah **Daehyun adalah milik Babyz.** Dan bukan tentang HyunFams seperti asumsi mereka."lanjut Daehyun sambil bersungut sungut.

Youngjae tersenyum geli,terkadang sifat kekanakan Daehyun akan muncul jika ia sedang kesal seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tak jelaskan saja pada Babyz..."usulnya sambil menyesap Latte miliknya.

" Caranya? Apa aku harus membuat sebuah state dan menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak mengenal apa itu Hyunfams,dan menjelaskan jika aku hanya mencintaimu? Tsk! Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak menjelaskan pada Babyz tentang hubungan kita?"tanya Daehyun dengan penuh semangat.

PLAKK!

"Aww... Ya! Sakit Youngjae ah... Kenapa kau memukulku huh? Apa kau tak kasihan melihat kekasih tampanmu ini semakin kesakitan eoh?"gerutu Daehyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Youngjae,ia mengerucutkan bibirnya pura pura cemberut.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas,"Maksudku bukan itu Jung Daehyun yang tampan... Maksudku kau kan bisa mengganti lagi nama itu dengan nama yang lain. Atau kalau tidak,kau bisa mengupload foto yang menggambarkan jika semua asumsi mereka itu salah."jelas Youngjae kesal.

"Ah,kau benar Youngjae ah...Kenapa tidak terfikir olehku sejak tadi sih? Ishh!"ucap Daehyun dengan semangat,lalu mengambil ponselnya yang disodorkan oleh Youngjae. Dan dengan cepat ia mulai mencari foto yang rencananya akan ia upload untuk mengganti ava twitternya.

Namun kemudian,ia berhenti dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Youngjae yang kini juga tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"Youngjae ah... Apa aku boleh mengganti ava twitterku dengan foto ini?"tanyanya sambil menyodorkan ponsel miliknya pada Youngjae.

"Ya!"seru Youngjae tidak rela begitu melihat foto yang hendak diupload oleh kekasihnya itu,foto mereka saat sedang konser LOE Attack beberapa bulan lalu.

"Youngjae ah please baby... Kau pikir mereka akan percaya begitu saja jika aku menggantinya dengan fotoku sendiri? Kau tahu kan mereka itu seperti apa? Bahkan aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan kedua orang yang mereka sebut sebaga-"

"Ya ya!Aku sudah tahu dan kau tak perlu meneruskannya."potong Youngjae jengah.

"Jadi?"tanya Daehyun penuh harap,ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih menghadap kearah Youngjae.

Youngjae mendengus kesal,"Terserah kau saja,asal jangan berlebihan."jawab Youngjae dengan malas.

Oh andai saja ia tahu jika Daehyun sudah lebih dulu mengupload foto itu sebelum meminta ijin kepadanya. Kekekeke

"Ah,terima kasih Youngjae ah,kau memang yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu baby..."ucap Daehyun senang.

"Ya! Ya! Dan aku benar benar akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menciumku ditempat umum seperti ini Daehyun ppabo!"seru Youngjae sambil menghalangi bibir Daehyun yang hampir saja menempel dipipinya itu dengan tangannya.

Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut,"Kenapa mencium kekasih sendiri saja harus sembunyi sembunyi sih? Menyebalkan!"gerutunya pelan yang membuat Youngjae terkekeh geli.

"Dan aku akan membunuh kalian berdua jika kalian tidak pergi tidur sekarang!"

Keduanya terlonjak bukan main mendengar suara barusan,suara berat nan khas milik sang Leader mereka. Perlahan mereka membalikkan badan dan mendapati Yongguk yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan _gemas._

"Hehehe... Ba-baik hyung"jawab DaeJae kompak,lalu berdiri dan segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan sang Leader yang hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan kedua membernya itu.

Ia tahu jika ia tak perlu berbuat apa apa dengan kedekatan mereka,Daehyun dan Youngjae itu memang saling bergantung satu sama lain.

"Tunggu! Siapa yang akan membayar kopi kalian ini heh?"tanya Yongguk saat DaeJae sudah hampir membuka pintu Kafe untuk keluar.

Kedua orang itu menoleh,lalu mereka saling melempar senyum. "Tentu saja kau hyung..."jawab mereka dengan kompak sebelum melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk keluar.

" Demi Tiger yang bisa ngomong! Mimpi aku hingga punya member yang konyol seperti mereka? Ya! Dasar pasangan aneh!"teriak Yongguk dengan kesal seraya berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar minuman kedua orang tadi.

Poor Gukkie...Kekekeke...

#Resiko Jadi Appa!

.

.

.

.

**END**

Oke! Aku mw jelasin soal idenya ini berasal dari piku keke dan joko yang kepergok shishi pas mereka lagi ubek" kulkas.

Dan juga tentang Daehyun yang ganti bio plus ava kemaren,yg membuat hyunfams senengnya enggak karuan trus kebakaran jenggot bgitu Dae ganti ava dia ma foto daejae.

Dan sebagian besar inti cerita ini adalah asumsi pribadiku ttg itu-ttg alasan Daehyun yang terlihat bersedih akhir" ini.

So... Mian low ceritanya ngawur dan lagi" Shortpict.

Aq hanya ingin menuangkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini tentang mereka.

Dah mw mampir terima kasih banget.

Low gak keberatan review eaa...

See u next time!


End file.
